


Self Indulge, But Only When Necessary

by Kilgharrah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, F/M, Fantasy, Malfoy Manor, One Night Stands, One Shot, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilgharrah/pseuds/Kilgharrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From her head to toe, she was the strangest girl he ever met, and the events that occurred that night where even stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Indulge, But Only When Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 15 please give me some slack.

       The ball room was crowded. Witches and wizards of all ages dancing gracefully to the music coming from no where. Gowns flowing about, down to the floor - which itself was enchanted. The illusion was set that the guests where dancing on the nebulas. With the iron wrought chandelier that hung over head, glittering a soft glow, it was a truly beautiful sight. The soft sent of sugared roses drifted through the air, wafting around the party goers in a warm haze. A sene that made Draco sick. The urge to gag was already excruciatingly difficult to keep under control - when the thing he dreaded most to see came swirling out of the ocean of dancers, he couldn't help but feel his feet turning, almost automatically in the other direction. He marched though the crowed by the beverage table. As the son of the hosts, he politely nodded and pardoned himself to those he passed. Slipping out into the hallway, the music died down. There was a silencing spell on the ball room to keep the rest of the manor from being irritated by it. Although, he couldn't quite think of why his parents would bother with the spell, the manor was empty except for the invites - he was grateful for it though. The pounding headache was rising to his temples. The one thing he hated the most about the holidays was his mothers Christmas balls. He couldn't comprehend why she even insisted on having one. There was nothing in the building to suggest that they even acknowledged the holiday. No wreath, no holy, not even a tree. They merely exchange presents and have a turkey roasted for them, but nothing more. With the increasing pain of the headache he rushed for the nearest door, not caring where it lead.

      The room was dark with a single candle lit in the corner on a desk. Sitting on the chair of the desk was a young girl, about his age. She jumped up and spun around surprised, as he slammed open the door.

      "Get out!" He commanded her.

      She quickly took up the parchment and quill she was using, clutched in her arms she scurried past him to leave the room.

      "Wait." Draco grabbed her arm as she brushed passed him. The stationary fell on the floor. When they both bent down to pick them up, he looked her in the eyes as he handed her her strewn items. His previous headache was replaced with a strange feeling, he wasn't quite sure what it was. "Who are you?"

     There was a short silence as they stood up again. The girl, unlike the others in the ballroom, was wearing, not a dark dress, but a cream one. It flowed just below her knees, on which lay black laced tights. She also had unusual hair, it was a soft strawberry blonde. Her very skinny body was topped with a face of soft features and pale skin which seemed to radiate a soft glow. She had dark lips and orbs of what looked like brandied chocolates for eyes, lined with thick lashes.

     "Sarah Mulligan" she finally replied. Her voice as soft as her features - light and delicate.

     He snapped out of his trance "I'm Drac..."

     "Draco Malfoy, yes I know." She stopped his speech, noticing his clear confusion of how she knew who he was she explained "Your hair, there's no one else in the wizarding world who has hair quite as platinum as the Malfoys"

     "Oh," Draco was still dumbfounded by this girl. Who was she? Why was she in this room. He continued to examine her, for a moment he thought he saw a tattoo on her right shoulder, but when he looked back it was empty. "Do I know you?"

     Sarah;s line of vision never left his eyes. They where grey, and cold, yet if possible at the same time, warm. There was something hidden in them, boiling to the surface. "No, I don't believe so," she replied "my father works with your father."

    "I've never heard of any Mulligans at the Ministry" Draco looked confused for a moment, as if he where racking his brain for any mention of the name. Then his face settled as it dawned upon him. Her expression hadn't changed, vision never strayed, not until he uttered the words "Right, not the ministry... the other one." Both their father's served the Dark Lords army.

    Sarah felt her lip twitched as she saw him gulp. Unsure if she should leave or not, she continued the conversation, "We're from Paris, I go to Beauxbatons."

    "I see, so you're french. You don't have an accent." Draco pondered.

    "My family is English. My mother is designs robes, we moved to Paris because it was easier for her to be creative, we come back for the holidays."

    "Oh," Draco finally seemed finished with his questions, but he seemed to think of just one more. "Why where you in here?"

    Sarah paused, slightly embarrassed of the question. "I was drawing," she held up the parchment from earlier, being sure not to let him see what it was she was in fact drawing. "I don't like these balls, they're only worth amusing over if there's someone to dance with. Everyone in there is either far to stiff or far too old to be a partner"

    This girl was strange, her hair, her abnormal dress, the way she held herself. Draco could tell she might just have been everything he despised if he had met her sooner in life, but for some unknown reason, she captivated him. He couldn't stop his wandering eyes from taking her all in, analyzing every inch of her being. The thing he noticed which was most peculiar about this girl was her eyes. As he noticed earlier they where a deep chocolate brown, but as if they where melted, and swirling. Never quite stopping, even though she had managed to go this entire time without blinking. The only sign that she wasn't a statue at all - being her speech. Something about her was pulling Draco in, it was almost as if he felt lust for her, but why? Why was this strange girl making him feel this way?

    "When I came in here," He started, completely brushing of the answers to all his earlier questions, "I had a headache, I felt as though I was being pulled to this room. But the moment my eyes set on you, my head felt fine. Light, in fact. Why is that?"

    This question came as a shock to Sarah, but it wasn't something that baffled her. She knew why of corse, and as the realization set on her, she couldn't help but notice things about young Draco that hadn't been there only a moment ago. His hair, it wasn't only blond and slick as the Malfoys where known for. It was soft, shimmering, she almost had the urge to touch it. His skin was pale, like marble, cold and hard, yet if possible, at the same time was almost the constancy of freshly woven silk. All but his eyes seemed softer, they remained icy and dark, like a guardian of some dark secret. She knew why he was being pulled to her, she knew why she felt suddenly pulled to his presence, but the question at hand was: Should she tell him?

    Instead of telling Draco anything, Sarah only took a step closer. Her heels made a click on the stone floor, echoing to the four corners of the square room. Slowly, inch by inch, she kept moving forward until she was right up to him. She could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him, she could feel his warm breath as it hit her face. It smelt sweet, with a small bitterness of red wine. She took in everything, making sure this was no mistake before she made the action. She blinked for the first time she laid eyes on him, and upon opening them, she knew, it was right.

    Draco tensed for a moment, but quickly relaxed. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but it felt like it was something crucial in his life. As if something had inhabited his body and forced his movements, he leaned down, and kissed the girl, Sarah, whom he had just met, full on the lips. They where warm and lush, and what happened he truly could not explain. She wrapped his arms around him and he slipped his hands behind her back. She smelled of the flowers growing in his mothers rose garden near the broom shed, and tasted of freshly picked mint. Everything was happening slowly, but quickly, as if in flashes. Not knowing how it happened that they got there, he was lying on the desk, his jacket and shirt, laying on the ground strewn, with Sarah on top of him in only her underwear. In the next moment, their positions where switched, and they where both completely naked. The flashing stopped, everything stopped, frozen in place they held eye contact once again.

    Everything had happened, by the time Sarah finally realized what was truly about to happen, the opportunity was surly far behind her. That is what she thought until Draco spoke.

    "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked, a look of infinite uncertainty on his face.

    She knew this was what was supposed to happen, it was inevitable to her. She spoke a clear yes, one she never heard herself say. Automatically things where again, slow, but only in flashes. All until she reached her peak, the same time as Draco. She sighed in ecstasy as the hot liquid poured into her.

 

                                                                                                               ***

 

   When Draco awoke the next morning, he was fully clothed and in bed, in his room. He had no recollection of how he had come to be in his room again. The last thing he remembered was the dark room with Sarah. Had that really happened? He couldn't imagine himself making love with a girl who seemed utterly strange, let alone someone he just met. Something about her had made him forget everything and just do it. It must've been a dream, it had to be.

   Draco went to have a shower, when coming out wrapped in a towel, he walked to the dresser to fetch some clothes. On top of the usually neat dresser lay a messily rolled up parchment. It was rolled in a long lock of strawberry blonde hair, her hair. His hand trembled as he reached for it, and slowly opened it. He was met with a waft of roses and fresh mint and the view of ink swirling slowly from the middle of the parchment, forming unique curves and sharp points. In the end it formed the image of a majestic falcon perched on the tower of a dark castle. In the corner were two letters.

  _S.M_

_Sarah Mulligan._

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really make much sense. Also the first one-shot I've ever written. Go me?


End file.
